herofandomcom-20200223-history
Michonne
, Merle Dixon (formerly), Woodbury, The Hunters, The Wolves, The Saviors |type of anti-hero = Warrior |size = 300px }} TV Series= (pronounced mih-SHOWN) is a main character and a female Katana-wielding survivor who made her first appearance in the season finale episode, " ", in of 's . She served as a minor protagonist in the Season 2 finale and one of the main protagonists from onward, before becoming the tritagonist following Carl Grimes's death in "Honor". Michonne and Andrea Harrison became close friends throughout the winter until they enter Woodbury. Later on in the Season, Michonne leaves Woodbury and becomes a key member of Rick Grimes' group. Her favored weapon is the . She is also the current girlfriend of Rick. Overview Michonne is a slim built African-American woman with long black braided hair in her early 30s. Michonne can nearly always be seen wearing a brown vest and leggings. She also has a cloak similar to her Comic Series variant. Michonne tends to work alone and quietly and keeps much of her past secret, even towards Andrea, but still fights for the survivors defense as strongly as the other active defenders. Michonne said that she "trusts her gut" when it comes to other survivors. After the loss of her boyfriend, she suffered from hallucinations in which she would talk to him. It was revealed that she likes art and/or sculptures as she looted a cat sculpture and claimed that was "Too damn gorgeous" to leave behind. Michonne appeared to have an aversion to babies, as she vehemently refused to hold Judith until Beth forced her to, and, while looking at Judith, shed tears while whispering, "My baby..." before hugging Judith close. Appearances Trivia *In the Comic Series, Michonne appeared in the 19th issue, whereas in the TV Series, she appeared in the 19th episode. *As of "Coda", Michonne and Maggie are the only remaining main characters introduced in Season 2. *As of "The Next World", Michonne and Rick have become a couple. *Michonne in the TV Series is much less promiscuous and flirtatious than her Comic counterpart: in the Comics, Michonne had multiple lovers one after the other: Dominic, Mike, Tyreese, Morgan Jones, and King Ezekiel, whereas in the TV show, she only had two lovers: Mike and Rick Grimes. *Michonne is the third longest serving female character in the TV Series, the first being Carol Peletier, the second being Maggie Greene, and the fourth being Judith Grimes. External links _(TV_Series)| |walkingdead|Walking Dead}} |-| Comic Series= is a main character first encountered in Issue 19 of ' and is a member of Rick Grimes' group, and a major protagonist within the series, and also one of the last remaining survivors who made it out from The Prison. Armed with a and the deadly skills to complement it, Michonne is an effective and crucial defender of the survivors. Characteristics and Role Michonne tends to work alone and quietly, but, still fights for the survivors defense as strongly as the other active defenders. She is frequently referred to, and perceived by the other characters as one of the strongest members of the survivors, and frequently participates in the violent, but, necessary actions of the group, such as the conflict against The Governor and his henchmen. Her participation in the torture and slaughter of The Hunters showed a much more detached side of her than ever before. She admits in her imaginary conversations with her boyfriend that she cares for the group, showing that some humanity remains despite her torturous experiences. Michonne has shown from her break-down after torturing The Governor that she is still capable of vulnerability. Despite her experiences, Michonne has proven her worth to the group; not only in her practical skills with her katana, but, her constant participation in moving the survivors forward and keeping the group safe. She is the only survivor arriving Post-Prison and before Woodbury. She remains a vital member of the survivors. Trivia *Robert Kirkman mentioned in the Letter Hacks of Issue 49 Michonne is the strongest character in the comic book. *Before the apocalypse, it has been confirmed Michonne didn't know any martial arts. *Although she has been seen as a fairly good shot with a gun, Michonne rarely uses one, preferring to almost exclusively use her sword. **This is shown to be almost the exact opposite as her TV series counterpart, who is not adept with firearms at all. *Michonne, along with Rick Grimes, Andrea, Abraham Ford, Brian Blake, and Negan have killed the most named characters either as a zombie or as a living person. *Coincidentally, Michonne was introduced in Issue 19 of the Comic Series, whereas she was introduced in the of the TV Series. *In Issue 36, wrote of Michonne's rape and revenge in a letter as follows: : "It was always my plan to NOT show what happened to Michonne--to show the "closed door"...But then when it came time for HER revenge--I wanted to show every single action taken against The Governor. (aside from a few done while he was passed out) :The idea is that you never SEE the evil person's actions...but when the good person does their thing--you see just how evil they can be. It makes you question the character-and hopefully yourself--especially if you're cheering them on the whole way." External links _(Comic_Series)| |walkingdead|Walking Dead}} Navigation Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Big Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Loyal Category:Guardians Category:Successful Category:Amazons Category:Chaotic Good Category:Mysterious Category:Victims Category:Vengeful Category:Grey Zone Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Voice of Reason Category:Titular Category:Officials Category:Warriors Category:Samurais Category:Protector of Innocence Category:The Walking Dead Heroes Category:In Love Category:Extremists Category:Image Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Parents Category:Hope Bringer Category:Optimists